totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wielki Powrót cz.2
Początek drugiego odcinka. Chris stoi na bieźni, stażyści biegają wokół całej bieźni, pewnie kazał im to zrobić ktoś, kto jest zwanym Chrisem! Chris Tylko i wyłączeni zaciera ręce, bo po dzisiejszym wyzwaniu oglądalność powinna skoczyć do góry! Chris: 'Witajcie ziomy w drugim odcinku najlepszego sezonu! Ostatnio w Sportowcach Totalnej Porażki, poznaliśmy uczestników, zawodnicy sami sobie drużyny wybrali z małą pomocą moich stuczek, potem poznali całe miejsce ich bitew. Ale dzisiaj stoczymy pierwsza bitwę w historii tego sezonu! Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, kto pierwszy spadnie do frajerowa oglądajcie Sportowców TOTALNEJ Poooorażkiii! Co sie dzieje wokół uczestników!? ''Pierwsze ujęcie kamery po intrze zostało skierowane na jakiś kawałek trybun po zachodniej stronie. Siedziało tam 3 przedstawicieli Piłkarzy i Lukaninho. Rozmawiali między sobą o strategii. '''Greg: (nachylił się) Ziomy, oglądaliście poprzednie sezony, mam nadzieje kurka rurka? Lukaninho -''' No niby tak, ale też niby nie? A w sumie oglądałem 4 sezony. A niewiem ile było. Greg zrobił facepalm'a.... 'Eva: -' Oglądałam każdy sezon...(zezłościła się) bo musiałam być w tym przeklętym studiu, a teraz jestem Tu!. 'Greg: '- Spokojnie, każdy zna z was pewnie Leshawne? Jej charakter nie pozwala jej na trzymanie tutaj, może na nas sprowadzić krzywdy, a Ann Marie znowu zbytnio dba o urode. To nie jest chyba rewia mody tylko reality show? 'Eva: -' No przecież skoro tu ktoś przyjechał, lub został zmuszony, to powinien chcieć wygrać. 'Lukaninho: - '''Czyli chodzi wam o to by założyć tajny sojusz? '''Greg: '''No dokładnie o to. Nikt nie będzie ziomy kurde wiedział, a przynajmniej na loozie ich wykopiemy? Wchodzicie? '''Eva: '''Jasne '''Lukaninho: '''Niech będzie. '''Greg: '''Więc ok, teraz się rozejdźmy! ''Zawodnicy się rozeszli, w różne miejsca. W pokoju zwierzeń pojawił się Lukaninho: ''"Ale extra, pierwszy sojusz, i praktycznie bez większych problemów, czuje że mogę to wygrać!"'' Kamera również odwiedziła, inne miejsce, pod stadionem gdzie na spotkaniu byli Lightning i Tyler oraz Courtney. '''Lighting: Si-bam ludzie, ja jestem najlepszy i nie obchodza mnie sojusze! Poszedł sobie, olał reszte, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Zostali Tyler i Courtney.Zaczęła dziewczyna: Courtney: Mamy ten sam problem, czyli Duncan w drużynie. '''Tyler: '''No tak, najlepiej jakby się jego pozbyć! '''Courtney: '''Jeśli będziemy się trzymać razem, to namówienie jednej osoby to nie będzie problem. ''Kamera jeszcze ujęła Duncana który sobie na jednym krześle mazał czaszke. Olimpie, która chodziła bez celu i drużynie Leniwych Akrobatek, która siedziała w stołowce i zajadała pyszną breję Chefa. Wyzwanie 1 Chris jak to miał w swoim zwyczaju robił wyzwania o różnej porze. Teraz była to 19 wieczór. W sumie idealna pora na wyzwanie. Gospodarz stał koło toru do biegania. Czyli wszystko wskazywało, że dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie polegało na wyzwaniu lekkoatletycznym. Wielu z nich powinno umieć chociaż biegać. Chris użył swojego megafonu i zawołał "EEE DZIECIAKI CZAS NA WYZWANIE". W ciągu około 15 minut zjawili się wszyscy. Nie w humorze że przerwał im chwile odpoczynku! W sumie tutaj są po to by Chris ich gnębił za kase. Więc gospodarz nie rozumiał w ogóle ich rozczarowania. ''Chris: Witajcie wszyscy na pierwszym wyzwaniu w historii tego sezonu! Mam nadzieje, że wszyscy sa pełni sił i wigoru, bo dzisiaj będziemy... ''Przerwał mu Greg: 'Greg: '''musięli się słuchać ciebie? To chyba normalne i na loozie dla starych ziomów. ''Chris troche się wkurzył: 'Chris: '''Nie, tylko będziecie dzisiaj biegali w zadaniu lekkoatletycznym, będzie 6 kolejek biegów, z drużyny piłkarzy i basebollistów potrzebuje chętnego na dwa wyścigi. ''Na początku wyrwała się Leshawna, drużyna nie miała nic przeciwko bo najwyżej jak nie wygra to ją wywalą. 'Leshawna: '''Ja chce! Jestem tak sprawna fizycznie, że podołał wyzwaniu! '''Chris: '''Ok, a z basebollistów? ''Tam trwała kłótnia między Lightningiem a Tylerem, wkońcu jak dwóch się bije 3 korzysta, zgłosiła się Olimpia. ''Olimpia: Skoro oni się kłóca mogę pobiegnąć.... ''Wszyscy otworzyli oczy, jednak potrafi się odezwać! Nareszcie! ''Chris: Skoro chcesz, to nie mogę CI zabronić! ''Po chwili do Chrisa dołączył Chef z listą.Ale kucharz był tym razem ubrany w strój sędziego. Prawdopodnie pewnie miał liste obiadów na nastepne dni. Nie! Była to lista biegów! Chef ją ustalić na poziomie szybkości itp! 'Chef: '''No to małolaty, mam liste waszą. Rozgrzejcie się macie 5 minut na rozgrzewke a potem biegacie. ''Połowa uczestników wzięła to sobie do serca, a druga połowa nie, zawsze znajdą się jakieś odrzutki. Od początku odpoczywały Ann Marie, Bridgette, Leshawna, Courtney czy Greg. Reszta próbowała się rozgrzać, dograć itp. Bieg 1: Chef zajął miejsce na lini mety, jako sędzia. Ok mają biec ale kto!? Właśnie i tutaj pojawił się Chris z karteczką od samego Tucka Hatcheta. ''Chris: ''No dzieciaki w pierwszej rywalizacji pobiegną podobno najbardziej wysportowani czyli: Jo, Lightning i Lukaninho. '' Tacy marni rywale mnie czekają, ja im pokaże, jestem najlepsza i nic mi nie przeszkodzi!'' '' Wygram to Si-Bam!, ' 'Ciekawie się zapowiada, nie wykluczam zwycięstwa. '''Chris: '''A więc czas na zasady! '''Courtney: '''Czyli w końcu są jakieś zasady!? '''Chris: '''Są i.... nie.... '''Greg: '''To się ziom zdecyduj!... '''Chris: '''A więc będzie po 6 wyścigów 3 osobowych! Za zwyciestwo w każdym wyścigu dostaje się 3 pkt, za drugie miejsce tradycyjnie 2 i za ostatnie punkt pocieszenia! A więc Jo, Light i Luka ustawcię się na linii startu i zarazem linni mety! Powodzenia. ''Chef dał znak pistoletem by ruszyli. Mieli do przebycia krótki, a zarazem długi dystans 400m. Na początku prowadzenie obejmował Lightning, tuż tuż za nim biegli w miare na równi Jo i Lukaninho. Przez pierwsze sto metrów się tasowali. Przy około 200m, zaczynał słabnąć Lightning, czyżby sterydy nie pomagały? Na prowadzenie zdecydowanie wysunęli się wtedy Jo i Luka. Biegli obok siebie na ostatnich 50 metrach biegli nadal na równi, Lightning był już bez szans. Wtedy Jo się tylko uśmiechnęła do Luki i podłożyła mu noge. Chłopak się wywrócił tuż przed linią mety, był nieźle poturbowany. Jo wbiegła jako pierwsza na mete, za nią zdązył biec Lightning. I Luka dopiero się zbierał, przeklinając coś pod nosem.Drużyna Pilkarzy wszczęła awanturę. ''Eva; I Co lalusiu pewnie jej popuścisz? Zwycięstwo powinno należeć się nam! Leshawna: '''Wszystko wszystkim, ale to jest niedopuszczalne! '''Chris: Zwyciężyła Jo! I to jest nieodwołalne, macie poprostu pecha, trafił na lepszą. Chef: 'Ee Chris, to Akrobatki mają 3 pkt, Basebolliści mają 2 i piłkarze 1 pkt! Ok! To niech się teraz szykują: Brick, Tyler i Eva. ''Nadal się kłóciła drużyna piłkarzy z pozostałymi dwoma. Luka dopiero się podniósł. Nikogo nie interesowało co mu się stało, tylko że punktów nie zdobyli...Piłkarz tylko pod nosem mruknął:"Ja nigdy nie przegrywam! Jeszcze zobaczysz paskudna, kurwo". '' Nikt mu nie obiecywał że będzie łatwo! Liczy sie zwycięstwo! ' '''Dobrze, że w tym wyścigu nie było bab, bo porażki z babą bym nie zniósł! Si-Bam! Bieg 2 ''Przez mała przerwe, została posprzątana arena. Do wyścigu szykowali się Tyler, Brick i Eva.Kolejna wybuchowa trójka. O ile Brick miał łatwiej, bo w pierwszy biegu wygrali, to znowu teraz nie mogli sobie pozwolić tylko na ostatnie miejsce. Evka nadal się rozgrzewała, Tyler już stał na linni, a Brick słuchał kazania od Jo. Jo do Bricka: 'Biegnij jak najbardziej po zewnętrznej żołnierzu. '''Brick: '''Tak jest kapitanie! ''Wszyscy się ustawili do startu Chef, stał już z pistoletem. ''Chef: Gotowi do startu start!'' I szalony kolejny wyścig ruszył! Od początku na prowadzenie wyszedł Brick, biegł po zewnetrznej i nie pozwalał się wyprzedzić o drugie miejsce walczyła Eva z Tylerem.Brick nie czuł konkurencji i troche zwolnił tempo ale nadał pilnował odległości, kadet musi mieć wytrzymałość. Eva z Tylerem tracili siły, w końcu siłaczka powinna miec siłe, a Tyler jest Tylerem. Byli na ostatniej prostej spokojnie na mete dobiegł pierwszy Brick, za nim wbiegła Eva i ostatni wbiegł Tyler. 'Chris: '...Ok.. To mnie zaskoczyliście.. 'Chef: '''Chris, dawaj 5 dolców, stawiałeś na Tylera... ''Słysząc to wszyscy wyśmiali typ Chrisa.. Nikt by na niego nie stawiał... Chris niepocieszony wyciągnął kase i powiedział wyniki: ''6 pkt - Akrobatki 3 pkt - Basebolliści i Piłkarze. Chris: Teraz niech się szykują Bridgette, Olimpia i Leshawna! Zachwile wasza kolej!'' Zaczęła się krótka przerwa. ''Bieg 3: ''Po krótkiej przerwie znów powróciliśmy do walki o milion dolarów. Teraz jednak problem miały dwie drużuny Basebolliści i Piłkarze. Akrobatki były w idealniej pozycji 3 pkt przewagi po dwóch biegach, nie zmuszały ich do wysiłku! ''Chris: No to teraz wiele się wyjaśni, na ile stać reszte.. Niech do biegu szykują się Olimpia, Leshawna i Bridgette.'' '' ''Moje pierwsze wyzwanie, nigdy bym się niespodziewała, chętnie bym wygrała i utarła nosa reszcie! '' ''Wiele ryzykuje ale ten kto nie ryzykuje ten szampana nie pije. '' Jak przegramy to wiem na kogo oddam głos. ''Wszyscy byli gotowi do biegu! Chef dał sygnał i ruszyli. To był chyba najbardziej wyrównany bieg. Od początku dziewczęta szły łeb w łeb. Wydawało się na pierwszych 100 metrach, że jednak powinna wygrać to Bridgette. Ale nagle jakby jakieś moce wstapiły w Olimpie i zaczęła szybciej biec. Tak tak, wyprzedziła wszystkie. Zwycięstwo miała już pewne w kieszenii, tu za nią biegła Bridgette, a Leshawna ostatnia.. I jak biegły na ostatnich metrach tak skończyły czyli zwyciężyła Olimpia, druga Bridg a ostatnia Leshawna. 'Chris: '''Ok, to wyniki tak się mają Akrobatki 8, Basebolliści 6 i Piłkarze 4. Niech się teraz szykują: Izzy, Duncan i Ann Marie! ''Po połowie odcinka nastała chwilowa przerwa w transmisji. Bieg 4 Powracamy z powrotem na obiekt sportowy. Gdzie rywalizują trzy drużuny. Najgorzej spisują się piłkarze. 'Chris: '''Macie 3 minuty na przygotowanie. '''Ann Marie: '''Ja nigdzie nie biegne! '''Lukaninho: '''To wtedy przegramy.... ''Greg zwołal na narade Luke i Eve. Przez jakiś czas się naradzali, wkońcu ustalili że zabiorą jej ten psikacz do włosów i przerzucą na druga strone i wtedy może nawet wyścig wygrać! Mieli nadzieje, że im się uda! Chef dał sygnał do startu, wtedy Eva przerzuciła do kolegi Gel który stał na zakręcie by Ann biegła. I jak się okazało wystrzeliła jak sprocy i przy tym się darła "Oddajcie mi lakier!!!". Izzy i Duncan próbowali ją gonic, ale ścigali się tylko między sobą. Na każdy zakręcie ten manewr z lakierem zostawał powtarzany i dzięki temu odnieśli pierwsze zwycięstwo dzis! Za nią wbiegł Duncan i dochodząc na końcu Izzy: "Po co oni się tak śpieszyli?".Drużyna Izzy była wściekła.... Ale co mogli poradzić.. 'Chris: '''No to: 9 Akrobatki 8 Basebolliści i 7 Piłkarze. ''W tym momencie Ann dobrała się do lakieru i podeszła do każdego z drużyny i "poczęstowała" ich swoim lakierem. Nastała znów krótka przerwa reklamowa.. Cienki budżet! Trzeba brac co dają! ''Bieg 5: ''Chris spokojnie dopijał sobie kawe. Chef szykował do kolejnego wystrzału z rewolweru, który miał jeszcze z wojska. ''Chris: Za moment pobiegną Courtney, Dj i Greg. Courtney: 'Czemu ja z chłopakami biegne? '''Chris: '''No cóż, ja bym nie narzekał. ''Start był blisko, doping od każdej drużyny w końcu wzrósł do wysokiego poziomu. Ino usłyszeli strzały z rewolweru wystartowali! Od razu na prowadzenie wysunął się Greg. Za nim biegła Courtney i na końcu Dj. Jednak ten wyścig nalezał do najnudniejszych , jak wystartowali tak skończyli, w takiej samej kolejności.... 'Chris: '''Extra, ostatni wyścig okaże nam dzisiaj zwycięzcę! Akrobatki mają 10 pkt, Piłkarze 10 i Basebolliści 9.Co się będzie działo w ostatnim a zarazem, najwartościowszym wyścigu Sportowców Totalnej Porażki? Oglądajcie nas po przerwie! ''Tradycyjnie pojawiłi się krótkie reklamy. ''Bieg 6 (This is winner....) '''Chris: '''A więc tradycyjnie w ostatnim biegu, pobiegną, Alejandro, Olimpia i Leshawna... Macie 5 minut na przygotowanie się. ': 'Jedynie obawiam sie Olimpii , Leshawna to nie ta dziewczyna co poprzednio! Będzie łatwo! '; 'Mamy kiepską sytuacje, ale nie na darmo byłam mistrzynią w bieganiu! ': 'Oj.. I po co chciałam wszystkich udowodnić jaka dobra jestem..... ''Doping na trybunach się wzmógł, w pewnym sensie można by rzecz że presja sięgała zenitu! Doping był maxymalny. Chef dał start i najważniejszy moment do tej pory się zaczał! Na prowadzeniu na początku wyszła Leshawna! Za nią biegł Alejandro i na końcu Olimpia. Ale to było tylko mylne, Olimpia się napędzała by wyprzedzić obojgu naraz. Alejandro również przyśpieszył. Na 350 metrach, oboje wyprzedzili Leshawne. Na ostatnich 10 metrach Olimpia objęła prowadzenie i go nie oddała! Alejandro dobiegł jako drugi a trzecia Leshawna.. Wszyscy się cieszyli oprócz drużyny Piłkarzy? Powód? Mieli najmniej punktów! Czuli smutek, rozgoryczenie... ''Lukaninho: Brawo.. poprostu świetnie... Alejandro: '''Amigo, jesteście słabsi. '''Lukaninho: A dajcie mi spokój... Chris: 'Czyli w luksusowej szatni na najbliższy czas zamieszkają Basebolliści. A razem zamieszkają Akrobatki i przegrani dzisiaj Piłkarze, z którymi wieczorem spotkam się na ceremonii! Do zobaczenia Po wyzwaniu ''W szatni zwycięzców były chóralne okrzyki zwyciestwa, nawet cieszyli się razem Tyler z Duncanem czy Duncan z Courtney. ''W obozie''' akrobatek nie dochodziło do spieć, za to najwięcej afer było w drużynie największych przegranych.'' Lukaninho do Leshawny: 'Gdybyś pozwoliła komuś innemu biec, to byśmy wygrali. Ale pani jestem najlepsza musiała zrobić swoje. ''Ann Marie nie zwracała na nich uwagi. ''Leshawna:' No a ty niby swój wyścig wygrałeś!? Lukaninho: 'No przynajmniej się starałem.... Gdyby nie Jo.. '''Leshawna: '''Ty przegrąłeś z babą... '''Greg: '''Luzik ziomy... Każdy może przegrac... Ceremonia ''Na ceremonii pojawił się Chris i CHef. Oraz zawodnicy przegranej ekipy. Chris powiedział "Tam pod krzesłami, macie urządzenia do głosowania" ''Leshawna zwierzenie: Lashaniqua szykuj dla mnie miejsce w domu... Zawaliłam dzisiaj. ''Głosy zostały oddane. Chris zaczął: ''Chris: A więc tak Luke wyrolowała dziewczyna... Leshawna przegrała dwa biegi... Greg i Ann tylko spisali się bez zarzutów! Ale złote medale dostają napewno: Greg, Ann Marie i Eva. Luka popatrzył złowrogo na reszte? Czyżby go wystawili? ''Chris; ''A więc największym frajerem tego sezonu zostaje hm.. hm.. hm hm hm hm hm Leshawna! Ty spadasz do frajerowa, a Luka ciesz się że zostajesz w grze......... Luka złapał medal i powiedział "Yes" w geście triumfu. Leshawna spakowała swoje bagaże i udała się do alei wstydu. ''Koniec odcinka''Edytuj '''Chris: '''No to byłoby na tyle! Dzisiaj odpadła Leshawna! Ale chcecie wiedzieć co się niedługo wydarzy oglądajcie Sportowców Totalnej Porazkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Kategoria:Odcinki Sportowców Totalnej Porażki